


Age Before

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Birthdayfic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong wants a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



> Written for Jaejoong's birthday, and angelacaduca's, because I are sneaky like that. Betaed by Eliza.

Most of the time, Jaejoong likes to rewrite history so Yunho's the eldest. They all let him get away with it, even Changmin, because they're sick of the questions about Yunho's leadership. There are eleven days of every year, however, when Jaejoong seizes on the age difference between himself and everybody else, handing out advice like a respected ajusshi and prefacing all his sentences with, "Since I'm older...."

Everybody lets him get away with that too, until the year Changmin interrupts him with, "Since you're older, hyung, maybe you should grow out of this habit."

"Don't interrupt," Jaejoong scolds, and punches Changmin on the upper arm for good measure. "As I was saying--hey!"

Yoochun's tackled him from behind, mostly to pull him out of range of Changmin's return hit, because Yoochun just straightened this room and he doesn't want a fight to break out and ruin his hard work. "Make us some food, hyung."

"But it's _my_ birthday!"

"Not for the past five days," Junsu points out from the couch, and Jaejoong pouts at him.

"We haven't celebrated it yet, though."

"Yes, we did," Changmin says. "Cake and presents between rehearsals, remember?"

"That wasn't our celebration." Yunho steps out of the kitchen where he was finishing up the last of the breakfast dishes, moves to wrap his arms around both Yoochun and Jaejoong. "That was management's celebration."

"Exactly." Jaejoong turns his head to beam up at Yunho. "I see you're approaching an age of wisdom, Yunho-yah."

"The one you missed, you mean?" Junsu asks, then shrieks with laughter as Changmin dives on top of him.

"That was my line!"

"You should have been faster about saying it, then!"

"Focus," Yunho says, his voice deep and purposeful, and Changmin looks up from menacing Junsu with long, agile fingers. "Jaejoong wants a celebration."

"There's ice cream mochi in the freezer," Changmin suggests, and Junsu makes a face.

"You know I can't eat that."

"There's whipped cream in the fridge," Yoochun offers, and smiles at Yunho's sidelong look.

"What will we put it on?"

Yoochun knows Yunho knows the answer to that one by the way Yunho's arms tighten at the same time Yoochun's do, drawing the three of them closer together. He turns his smile on Changmin and Junsu, pulling them into the hold. "I'm sure the eldest of us will have some good suggestions. As soon as we let him up for air."

"Let the celebration--" Jaejoong starts, and this time he doesn't complain when he's interrupted.


End file.
